En famille
by Clothilde Lebrun
Summary: Will et Lyra sont déterminés à sauver leurs parents dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin une véritable vie familiale. Suite et fin réécrite de la trilogie.
1. Chapter 1

**A LA CROISEE DES MONDES**

**Suite et fin réécrite de la trilogie de Philip Pullman après le chapitre 30 du **_**MIROIR D'AMBRE.**_

Ecrit du 09/09/02 au 23/09/02, entre 12 et 13 ans.

_**Lee Scoresby a survécu de justesse à ses blessures, grâce à Serafina Pekkala, et John Parry n'a pas été tué.**_

Will s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre lorsque surgit soudain un fantôme, essoufflé:

- Non, attendez!

Will, surpris, le laissa passer, et ferma aussitôt l'ouverture. Toute l'agitation de l'autre monde disparut alors, et chacun put pleinement savourer la quiétude du monde où ils se trouvaient à présent. Le fantôme s'expliqua précipitamment:

- Je devais vous prévenir…Personne d'autre ne le peut, ils sont tous occupés à se battre…Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter sont blessés…Ah, je n'en peux plus…Les harpies les ont sauvées de justesse, ils ont tué le Régent…

Mais le fantôme était tellement épuisé qu'il n'eut plus la force de continuer, et se volatilisa. La surprise régnait; et Lyra ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque là qu'une fois: ses parents, les seuls qu'elle aurait jamais, étaient blessés. Étaient-ils en danger? Elle réagit la première.

- Je vais consulter l'aléthiomètre, déclara-t-elle.

- Attends, dit John Parry. Vous ne pouvez pas risquer encore vos vies là-bas. As-tu pris conscience que cette guerre a éclaté dans le but de te sauver? Si tu étais prise par Métatron, avec Will, ou si tu mourais, ce serait l'Inquisition permanente. Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter ont tué Métatron dans le but que tu survives.

- Mais nous n'allons pas les laisser mourir! Je ne le veux pas, dit-elle en sentant un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge.

Will comprit Lyra, et se dit qu'il n'aurait surtout pas voulu que ses parents meurent. Aussi insista-t-il:

- Père, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas, La bataille doit être plus calme à présent et j'ai le couteau. De plus, nous avons retrouvé nos daemons.

- Vraiment, cela est insensé. Mais si rien ne peut vous retenir, j'irai avec vous.

- D'accord, mais tu es épuisé. Ne viens pas, repose-toi. Je vais ouvrir une fenêtre sur notre monde natal pour que tu y passes la nuit.

La perspective de retrouver son monde natal fit effet sur John Parry. Finalement, il déclara:

- OK, j'accepte. Mais Lee ira avec vous.

Alors Lyra prit son aléthiomètre, demeuré intact, et le questionna. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer; elle pensait tantôt à son Pan retrouvé, tantôt à la guerre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'arracha à son état de transe, l'air sombre.

- Rien de bon. Effectivement, ils ont vaincu Métatron en le précipitant dans le gouffre, malheureusement, ils ont dû être sur lui pour le faire chuter. Quatre harpies, qui étaient non loin, les ont sortis du précipice et ont tué Métatron. Son corps est dans le gouffre. Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter sont là, au bord.

- Métatron était doté d'une force incroyable, remarqua Parry amèrement.

Will ouvrit une fenêtre sur son monde. Le sol était à deux mètres de hauteur, mais heureusement c'était au milieu d'une forêt. John Parry, ému, pénétra dans son monde, dans le feuillage verdoyant des arbres, parsemé ça et là de feuilles jaunes ou orange, annonçant la venue proche de l'automne. Un petit écureuil passa en un éclair doré d'un arbre à un autre, puis à un autre encore. Au pied des arbres poussaient des fraises des bois, des framboisiers et des ronces dont les tiges ployaient sous les mûres à point. Parry ne sentit pas immédiatement la différence, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne sentait plus la maladie le ronger intérieurement, mais ressentait toujours les souffrances que cela lui faisait endurer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 31 : Sauvés**

Lee essaya de mémoriser l'emplacement de la forteresse par rapport à eux. Elle était très loin, devant eux un peu à gauche. Alors, Will, Lyra et Lee marchèrent dans cette direction. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Will pratiqua une ouverture suffisamment grande pour y passer la tête, et prudemment regarda. Il distingua, dans la nuit, la forteresse, loin encore, à leur droite à présent. Ils s'étaient dirigés trop vers la gauche. Will pouvait maintenant distinguer la fissure dans la flanc, en bas, de la montagne sur laquelle se trouvait en haut l'édifice. Il referma la fenêtre et le petit groupe repartit. Chacun était silencieux et pensif, et ils économisaient leur souffle, car ils étaient déjà bien fatigués. Quand le temps leur eut paru suffisant pour franchir la distance qui les séparait de l'abîme, Will ouvrit à nouveau une fenêtre. Cette fois, ce n'était plus très loin; et Lee jugea les derniers mètres pas trop dangereux à faire. Alors ils changèrent de monde.

Il pleuvait toujours aussi dru, et eux trois, à peine secs, se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés. Autour d'eux, la guerre s'était calmée: peu de soldats, anges, sorcières, ours ou autres combattaient encore; ceux des forces ennemies avaient quasiment tous battu en retraite; de plus Métatron demeurant introuvable, cela leur compliquait considérablement les choses. Personne ne remarqua trois personnes se diriger vers la fissure. Ces derniers s'y engagèrent rapidement et parcoururent les dédales de tunnels et chemins menant à l'abîme; puis ils ralentirent le pas: au loin, ils voyaient la Poussière dorée en mouvement incessant, et surtout deux corps allongés non loin du bord du précipice. C'était Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter.

Lyra se demanda, non sans inquiétude, si Lord Asriel n'était pas mort. "Mais non, se dit-t-elle aussitôt, sinon son daemon ne serait plus là." Or, il y était. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Sa tête saignait abondamment. Mme Coulter était moins blessée; Lee s'en occupa. Quand Lyra s'accroupit près de Lord Asriel, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux; il était resté conscient, au prix d'un gigantesque effort.

- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Vraiment, dit Lyra, totalement surprise.

- Je préfère mourir, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

- Non!, se laissa dire Lyra, un non ferme, décisif, qui exprimait tout, et qui n'attendait pas de réponse; parce ce que vous l'avez fait pour nous, Will et moi, ajouta-t-elle, et je m'occuperai de vous.

Will, qui était resté à l'écart, songea tout à coup que devant la fissure se trouvait un engin qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, mais qui possédait des sièges. Si, à l'aide du couteau, il en prenait un, et inclinait totalement le dossier, cela offrirait une sorte de brancard. Il en fit donc part à Scoresby, qui approuva. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre. Will partit donc. Mme Coulter, en état de parler, expliqua pendant qu'il était parti ce qu'était et comment fonctionnait le vaisseau d'intentions.

Will revint rapidement chargé du siège-brancart.

- Bon, dit Lee, nous allons y mettre Lord Asriel. Will, tu le porteras sous le dos, Lyra, tu porteras las jambes et moi, je porterai la tête. Tout doit être fait sans la moindre secousse. Compris?

Will et Lyra hochèrent la tête.

- Attention, dit Lee, un, deux, trois!

Et Lord Asriel fut mis sur le brancard de fortune. Lee et Will se chargèrent du brancard tandis que Lyra prenait Stelmaria, emparée d'un sentiment étrange. De plus, c'était le daemon de son père. D'habitude, il émanait de lui de la puissance, mais à présent, il paraissait fragile, sans défense, blessé intérieurement.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le vaisseau. Au bout d'un moment, Lyra commença à ployer sous son fardeau et à attraper des crampes, mais elle ne dit rien et continua à marcher en silence. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'engin, et y installèrent Lord Asriel à l'arrière, tandis que Lee s'asseyait devant les multiples manettes et mettait le casque et Hester mordait la poignée de cuir. Will prit place à l'endroit occupé avant par le siège. Lee réussit à décoller sans trop de mal cependant il craignit les secousses pour Lord Asriel: il avait remarqué que celui-ci portait de nombreux coups sur la tête, la nuque et les épaules. Ils gagnèrent la forteresse; à leur arrivée, personne ne fit feu, pour ne pas endommager la petite merveille qu'était le vaisseau d'intentions. Lee descendit rapidement et s'expliqua avec un soldat. Celui-ci partit, peu après, chercher Xaphania. L'ange vint et demanda:

- Est-ce vrai? Métatron est-il mort?

- Oui, dit Scoresby, et Lord Asriel est ici, inconscient à présent. Will, le porteur d u couteau, est là aussi.

- Très bien. Je vais vous aider à transporter Lord Asriel dans la tour inflexible. Will, ainsi qu'il est appelé, nous accompagnera. Pour le reste, le soldat m'a transmis tout ce que vous lui avez dit.

Lord Asriel fut donc amené dans son bureau. Le médecin-chirurgien le plus performant de la forteresse, mis au courant, se tenait déjà là. Il entreprit d'abord de laver Lord Asriel et de le changer de vêtements par mesure d'hygiène. Mais il découvrit aussi tous les coups assenés par le Régent. Il étala une épaisseur de l'onguent lui appartenant. Il avait réservé celui que Parry lui avait donné, alors qu'il n'en possédait pas beaucoup, plus efficace encore, pour la blessure à la tête. Il soigna délicatement celle-ci, et dut procéder à des points de suture en plusieurs endroits. Il mit ensuite autour du cou du blessé une sorte de plâtre, ôtable, pour maintenir la nuque. Puis, aidé de Will, resté dans la pièce, assis dans le fauteuil de Lord Asriel, il le coucha dans le lit de camp. Will, épuisé, prit une douche, emprunta des vêtements à Lord Asriel, prit une couverture, alla dans la pièce voisine, s'enroula dedans et s'endormit presque immédiatement, trop fatigué pour rester plus longtemps éveillé. Il était presque six heures du matin.

Cinq minutes plus tard revenait Lee Scoresby avec Lyra et Mme Coulter. Celle-ci fut amenée dans le bureau de Lord Asriel et soignée. Le médecin dut lui mettre une sorte de plâtre, comme celle à Lord Asriel, pour maintenir toute sa colonne vertébrale: le violent choc qu'elle avait reçu, projetée par Métatron contre une paroi, avait dangereusement fragilisé sa colonne vertébrale. Lyra, de son côté, avait fait comme Will mais dut dormir dans le bureau.

Dans l'autre pièce, le médecin s'entretenait à voix basse avec Scoresby.

- Comment jugez-vous son état? demanda Lee.

- Grave, mais sans danger s'il n'empire pas. Le cerveau n'a pas été endommagé mais il y a une hémorragie interne. Cependant, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut lui faire une transfusion.

- Je m'y prête volontiers. Mais Lyra ne peut-elle pas…?

- Cela se peut; je lui ferai une prise de sang dans son sommeil. Il est préférable qu'elle dorme, vu sa fatigue.

- Et Mme Coulter?

- Elle est moins blessée, mais elle a de gros hématomes, et la colonne vertébrale fragilisée. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Le médecin-chirurgien procéda donc aux prises de sang sur Lyra et Lee. Il n'en fit pas à Will car celui-ci avait perdu beaucoup de sang il n'y avait pas longtemps. Mais s'il le fallait, il le ferait. Il obtint les résultats assez rapidement: Lyra était compatible avec Lord Asriel. Alors il l'éveilla.

- Doucement…Chut, je suis le médecin.

- Quesquia?

- J'ai besoin de sang pour Lord Asriel. Accepterais-tu de lui en donner?

- Peut-être…Oui, si je peux, allez-y. Mais est-ce que je peux dormir pendant que vous le faites?

- Bien sûr. La transfusion ne gêne pas.

Il procéda à la transfusion, puis, cela terminé, il descendit de la tour inflexible pour s'occuper d'autres blessés.

Le lendemain, vers quatorze heures, Lyra se réveilla. Tous dormaient profondément, alors que depuis longtemps le soleil inondait la pièce de ses rayons réchauffants. Lyra se redressa.

- Aaah…j'ai bien dormi, chuchota-t-elle à Pantalaimon.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci, on en avait bien besoin. Lord Asriel est toujours inconscient.

- Tu crois qu'il va mourir?

- Je ne pense pas. Si son état était extrêmement grave, le médecin aurait monté la garde.

Lyra se leva et alla s'accouder à une fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu l'ouvrir pour sentir l'air frais. Dehors, le sol était jonché de cadavres et de blessés agonisants, de zeppelins écrasés où brillaient encore quelques petites flammes, de Spectres à la recherche de vies à dévorer, et de quelques fantômes ça et là.

- Tu as raison…répondit Lyra. Elle était songeuse. La fillette pensait à Pantalaimon: son daemon l'avait fuie parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné pour aller dans le monde des morts, et maintenant il lui parlait comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas assez punie. Qu'il continuerait dès que l'occasion lui serait offerte. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné, et comme le daemon de Will, la fuirait dès que possible.

Lyra entendit du bruit provenant de la pièce voisine, et décida de frapper à la porte. Will répondit:

- Entrez!

Lyra poussa la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

- Non, non…dit Lee, tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?

- Pas beaucoup. Mme Coulter dort et Lord Asriel est inconscient. Mais j'ai faim. Pas vous?

- Oh si, dit Will, je meurs de faim. Nous devrions descendre.

- Alors allons-y, dit Lee.

Ils rencontrèrent en bas de l'escalier le médecin qui allait monter.

- Bonjour! dit celui-ci. Avez-vous bien dormi? Et comment vont mes blessés?

- Comme hier, répondit Lyra. Où peut-on manger?

- Là-bas; prenez le couloir principal, puis le deuxième couloir à droite, vous verrez, c'est la première double porte à gauche.

- Merci! dit Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 32 : Douleur et bonheur**

Après le déjeuner, Will, Lyra et Lee partirent rejoindre le père de Will. Celui-ci allait bien. Les deux enfants discutèrent de plein de choses. Ils avaient envie de s'isoler ensemble. Mais ils remarquèrent que leurs daemons, qu'ils avaient totalement oubliés, n'étaient plus avec eux.

- Où sont nos daemons? dit Lyra.

- je n'en sais rien. On ne les a pas vus depuis…depuis quand?

- Attends, dit Lyra, quand nous avons quitté le monde où se déroulait la guerre pour celui-ci, nos daemons ont bien sûr passé la fenêtre. Ensuite…On s'est tourné vers la mer, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont dû s'éclipser. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils nous fuient.

- Moi, dit Will, le mien m'a complètement ignoré. A vrai dire, cela s'est passé comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Par contre, Pan a un peu parlé avec moi quand je me suis réveillée, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais j'ai bien senti qu'il était différent. Je n'avais pas cette habituelle confiance qui nous avaient toujours habités. C'était une confiance…méfiante.

Will et Lyra marchaient en suivant le bord de la mer, dans les dunes. Parry et Scoresby s'étaient assis et discutaient comme deux bons amis qui s'étaient toujours connus.

**Lire le chapitre 37 du Miroir d'Ambre : un changement est à prendre en compte dans la fic : Lyra conserve son don de déchiffrer l'aléthiomètre. **

Ils finirent par s'endormir, baignés de la foule de pensées qui les submergeaient, vaincus par la fatigue. Ils eurent tous deux un sommeil agité et firent des cauchemars. Mais ils ne se réveillèrent que quasiment douze heures plus tard. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps; en temps normal, ses rayons les auraient tiré du sommeil, mais ils avaient dormi si profondément que cela ne leur avait rien fait. Leur première pensée fut pour l'autre. Lyra s'étira et se redressa.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit. Dans l'un d'eux, je partais vivre avec toi dans ton monde, et on m'arrachait le cœur, comme quand j'ai été séparée de Pantalaimon, et je mourrais très vite, malade…Oh, c'était si affreux que je n'ose plus y penser.

- Moi aussi, dit Will, j'ai eu des cauchemars comme ça…Mais d'ailleurs, nous devrions demander à mon père. Il est chaman, peut-être en sait-il plus…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais hier, Lee et ton père nous sont totalement sortis de l'esprit. On avait déjà trop de choses auxquelles penser, d'autant plus qu'elles occupaient un place si importante. Aujourd'hui, nous ne devons pas pleurer. Pleurer signifierait qu'on n'accepte pas le réalité, or c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Tu as raison. On y va?

Lyra hocha la tête, et ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les deux hommes, deux kilomètres plus loin. Ils avaient beaucoup marché en parlant la veille. Parry et Scoresby avaient suivi la scène de la veille, savaient pourquoi, car Parry avait rencontré récemment un ange, et ils avaient le cœur déchiré par la détresse des enfants unis par un amour passionné. Mais Parry avait aussi une immense tristesse, un immense chagrin à cause d'une autre nouvelle qu'il avait sue grâce à son don de chaman. Will n'avait pas fini d'être éprouvé.

- Will, dit Parry quand son fils arriva, je sais ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi. Je sais ton désespoir. Et malgré tout, il y a encore une chose…

Will le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et y comprit la fin de la phrase.

- Non…Non, ce n'est pas vrai…Maman n'est pas morte…

Will ne put se contenir et pleurer, verser des larmes amères, et se jeta dans les bras de son père. L'étreinte de celui-ci lui apporta du réconfort. Will songea qu'il n'avait jamais connu qu'un seul de ses parents à la fois: désormais, ce ne serait plus sa mère, mais son père.

- C'est à cause de sa maladie? Demanda Will, la voix tremblante.

- Oui, à cause de cela. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te blesser, mais dans l'état où elle était, on ne pouvait plus espérer pour elle. Elle était condamnée. Par contre, j'essaierai de te donner ce qu'elle n'a pas pu te donner. Que tu aies enfin un vrai père.

- Mais j'en ai toujours eu un vrai, Père!

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. On se connaît déjà mieux. On n'est plus que tous les deux de la même famille.

- Alors, Papa, dit Will, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un courant de bonheur passait entre le père et le fils.

Puis le fils aborda un autre sujet.

- Quand devrons-nous retourner dans notre monde?

- D'ici peu de temps, je suppose. Il faut que j'y retourne rapidement ou je vais bientôt mourir. Je sens que je ne pourrai pas rester plus d'un mois, ou moins. J'ai hâte de le retrouver, mais c'est en même temps renoncer, tourner le dos à tous ce que nous avons découvert. Et nous n'en avons pas le choix.

- Papa, s'il le faut, je suis prêt à rentrer tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour que je sois encore avec Lyra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment, dit John Parry. Je te promets de ne rien te cacher si je vais mal. Je viens avec vous. Lee?

Lee, qui avait discuté avec Lyra, répondit:

- Oui, John, que veux-tu?

- On va à la forteresse.

- Très bien, dit Lee. Allez, Lyra, il faut bien partir.

- Oui, dit celle-ci. Elle regarda Will, qui ouvrit une fenêtre, et ils changèrent de monde en direction de la forteresse.

Ils étaient attendus à la forteresse. Mais personne ne s'était réellement inquiété pour le groupe. On leur apprit que Lord Asriel était revenu à lui la veille vers vingt-trois heures. Mme Coulter allait déjà mieux et était capable de marcher. Parry, de son côté, souhaitait parler dès que possible en tête-à-tête avec les parents de Lyra avant qu'ils ne voient cette dernière , pour qu'ils sachent ce que John, Lee, Will et Lyra avaient découvert à propos des fenêtres, de la Poussière et des Spectres. Ils déjeunèrent d'abord, d'un appétit réduit, surtout pour Will et Lyra; ils songeaient sans cesse qu'ils auraient bientôt à se séparer. John Parry mangea rapidement et quitta la table, laissant Lee et les deux enfants-qui n'en étaient plus vraiment maintenant que leurs daemons avaient pris une forme définitive- et monta dans la tour inflexible.

Will, intrigué, demanda:

- Qu'est-il allé faire?

- Quelque chose, dit Lee, qu'il a raison de faire. J'ai bien compris ses intentions. Il va voir Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter pour leur dire ce qu'on a appris en leur absence et ce que tout cela signifie. Ils est préférable qu'ils sachent avant que vous montiez et que Lyra ne les voient à son tour…car je suppose que tu le feras, Lyra.

- Oui, dit Lyra, c'est vrai que je veux parler à mes parents (cela lui parut étrange de le dire) parce que maintenant….je les considère différemment. Avant, je pense que je leur étais indifférente, même si Lord Asriel, quand j'étais bébé, s'est chargé de me placer dans un couvent puis à Jordan College, et si Mme Coulter a essayé de me protéger.

- Il est vrai qu'ils ne t'ont pas prêté une grande attention pendant ton enfance. Si tu veux mon avis, pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont souhaité ta venue au monde, car elle était une grande source d'ennui et de problèmes. Mais à présent eux aussi ne te considèrent plus comme avant. Ils ont pris conscience que leur fille n'était pas ordinaire et avait son importance. Et ils ont choisi d'agir pour que leur fille vive et qu'il n'y ait pas d'Inquisition permanente.

- Oui, dit Lyra, et…

Elle fut interrompue par un intendant qui venait d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi, dit celui-ci, de vous déranger, mais je préviens Mr Scoresby et Mr Will qu'ils peuvent monter retrouver Mr Parry et Mlle Lyra qu'elle est attendue par ses parents.

- Très bien, dit Lee, cela ne me surprend pas. Nous y allons tout de suite.

Ils abandonnèrent leur repas, n'ayant plus fin, et se dirigèrent donc vers l'escalier. Le regard de Will croisa celui de Lyra, et Will comprit qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Il faut que tu les voies et parles avec eux, dit Will.

- Oui, mais…je ne sais pas ce que je leur dirai. Tu comprends, Will, je ne les ai jamais aimé jusqu'à maintenant, et maintenant, ce n'est plus comme avant.

- Eux aussi sont un peu dans la même situation. Dis-toi que si tu veux avoir des parents il faut commencer par ça.

- Crois-tu vraiment que dans le futur j'aie de vrais parents?

Will hésita et réfléchit avant de répondre:

- Oui, si chacun fait des efforts, si vous vous promettez la confiance, principale chose, et ensuite si Lord Asriel et Mme Coulter se promettent de s'entendre. Je suis sûr que si tu demandes à l'aléthiomètre, il te répondra la même chose. S'ils veulent te voir, c'est pour te dire quelque chose. Alors vas-y.

Lyra, un peu rassurée, gravit avec Will l'escalier. Lee était déjà avec John Parry. Will les rejoignit. Avec un dernier regard de celui-ci, Lyra frappa à la porte du bureau de Lord Asriel.

Mme Coulter répondit:

- Entrez!

Lyra entra dans la pièce. Mme Coulter était assise dans le fauteuil et Lord Asriel était couché.

- On t'attendait, dit Mme Coulter. Nous te remercions, ainsi que Will,et votre ami de s'être occupés de nous. Mais tu ne doit pas nous remercier.

- Pourquoi? demanda Lyra.

- Parce que nous n'avons pas joué nos de parents auprès de toi. Nous ne nous sommes pas souciés de toi. Et ce que nous avons fait en tuant Métatron est normal.

- Oui, mais...Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas tant pis.

- John Parry nous a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Lord Asriel. Nous devrons retourner dans notre monde. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire, quelles sont tes intentions.

Lyra, étonnée, fut prise au dépourvu, et hésita.

- En réalité, je n'en sais rien. J'y ai réfléchi mais je ne sais pas où aller.

Mme Coulter et Lord Asriel se regardèrent. Un regard mystérieux qui sous-entendait quelque chose. Cela leur était rarement arrivé, seulement treize ans auparavant. Lord Asriel reprit la parole:

- Marisa et moi te proposons de venir avec nous. Nous pensons que la meilleure chose serait de retourner à Oxford - je sais que tu y tiens - et d'y trouver une maison. Tu peux aussi venir avec nous et partir de ton côté.

- Peut-être...je ne suis pas encore décidée. Mais vous avez dit "trouver une maison", pour vous deux?

- Oui, dit Mme Coulter. Nous avons choisi d'être à nouveau ensemble. Nous nous sommes séparés autrefois car nous en voulions à l'autre et avions chacun des idées différentes. Mais maintenant nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, et nous avons appris bien plus de choses que nous ne pensions apprendre. Les choses n'ont plus de secret, alors il n'y a plus rien à chercher.

- Et aussi pour d'autres raisons, ajouta Lord Asriel. Nous avons été réunis pour un même but, tuer Métatron, et nous voulons continuer à être réunis.

Lyra, décidée à présent, déclara:

- Je viens avec vous.

Elle regarda Mme Coulter, qui lui fit un petit sourire - chose qui surprit Lyra, c'était un réel sourire, pas un e ceux qu'elle utilisait pour envoûter les gens -, puis Lord Asriel. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais Stelmaria, encore faible, se leva, s'approcha du daemon de Lyra, et doucement, très doucement, avança la patte vers lui. Le singe doré se rapprocha à son tour, posa une main sur le léopard des neiges, et comme ce dernier, avança l'autre main. Pantalaimon regarda les deux daemons; ceux-ci semblaient vouloir l'inviter. Alors il fit un pas vers eux, et les toucha. Les trois daemons restèrent ainsi, dans une belle pose, et les rayons du soleil les éclairaient d'une belle lumière dorée.

Lyra rompit le silence; elle était sûre d'elle, elle savait la signification de chaque mot, elle savait pourquoi elle faisait cela.

- Et je resterai avec vous.

Une seconde de silence passa puis Lord Asriel, ému au fond de lui-même que sa fille veuille aller avec lui, dit

- Très bien. Alors je pense qu'une chose s'impose; deux parents et une fille, c'est bien, mais les parents doivent s'unir en se mariant afin de prouver leur entente, leur promesse de rester ensemble,avec leur fille. Marisa, j'ai réfléchi à ta remarque - tu t'en souviens - si inattendue quand tu l'as dite, mais qui maintenant m'est possible. Sache que je veux le faire. A toi de choisir.

- Asriel, répondit Mme Coulter, n'as-tu pas deviné depuis un moment ce que je veux? Oui, c'est oui. Et j'aimerais le faire ici, car c'est déjà notre lieu de victoire, où le garçon et son père sont là, et surtout parce que dans notre monde ce ne sera pas facile, tout sera moins bien, et l'Église nous souhaite morts tous les trois. Ici, nous sommes dans un autre monde; et je veux en profiter jusqu'au moment où je serai obligée de le quitter.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Lord Asriel. Moi aussi je préfère ici. dès que j'irai mieux, donc, on le fera. Mais... Lyra?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Es-tu d'accord?

- Bien sûr, répondit Lyra bouleversée. Elle avait enfin des parents normaux, vivrait avec eux, et ceux-ci se marieraient! Mais en même temps une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et lui enleva d'un seul coup le bonheur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Will. Cela lui enleva soudainement son sourire, son expression changea. Le destin avait voulu qu'elle connaisse et ait des parents, mais qu'elle soit séparée de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Mme Coulter, étonnée, lui demanda:

- Pourquoi es-tu triste? Puis, ayant sans doute compris pourquoi, elle ajouta:

-Tu peux partir.

- Merci, dit simplement Lyra. Elle quitta la pièce.

Quatre jours après, ours, sorcières, Gallivespiens, tous ceux qui avaient été les alliés de Lord Asriel étaient revenus. Pour une surprise, leur avait-on dit. Lyra était heureuse pour cela. Elle avait demandé à l'aléthiomètre si le mariage de Mme Coulter et de Lord Asriel était une bonne chose, et s'il durerait, et l'aléthiomètre lui avait répondu: " C'est la meilleure chose qui soit, et ce sera pour toujours."

La cérémonie se passa très agréablement, et Lyra, à la fin, alla embrasser sa mère, puis son père. Il n'y eu pas de prêtre, mais ce fut Ruta Skadi, préalablement aidée, qui dirigea la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas une messe: qui prier?

Le lendemain fut une journée aussi importante que celle de la veille. Will et son père devaient retourner dans leur monde natal. Lyra et ses parents devaient repartir le lendemain.

John Parry et Lee Scoresby, Lord Asriel et Lady Asriel partirent en gyroptère à Cittàgazze. Lord Asriel et John Parry avaient discuté ensemble l'avant-veille. L'un comme l'autre possédait beaucoup de connaissances, mais leur plus grand point commun étaient qu'ils étaient pères de deux enfants qui s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de cela. A la fin, Lord Asriel dit:

- John, nous venons de nous découvrir, et pourtant nous nous quitterons bientôt. Pour vous remercier d'avoir donné votre onguent pour guérir ma blessure, et pour vous aider plus tard, je vous donne ce qu'il me reste.

Lord Asriel sortit de sa poche un assez gros diamant non taillé, et le lui donna.

- Il a été trouvé en creusant les fondations de la forteresse. J'espère qu'il vous sera utile.

- Merci mille fois, dit Parry. Ce sera aussi un souvenir. J'ignore comment seront les choses mais je sais - grâce à mon don de chaman - que tout se passera bien. Et Lyra m'a dit grâce à son aléthiomètre que nous n'aurions pas de problèmes et ne manquerions de rien. Aussi je ne vendrai pas ce diamant. Gardez en échange cet objet qu'on peut considérer comme une amulette. Il m'a toujours fait penser à mon daemon.

Il donna à son tour à Lord Asriel un morceau d'argent sur lequel était gravé un aigle, les ailes déployées.

- Merci, dit Lord Asriel. Je le garderai toujours.

Will et Lyra restèrent ensemble jusqu'au dernier instant.

- Lyra, dit Will, ut te souviens que tu m'avais demandé un jour si tu aurais de vrais parents? Je t'ai répondu oui. Et j'avais raison. Je l'ai deviné seul. Et mon père m'a dit qu'à mon tour, je peux devenir chaman. J'ai décidé que je le serai. Je pourrai ainsi savoir ce sue tu es devenue.

- Moi aussi, dit Lyra, je sais utiliser l'aléthiomètre, mais je perdrai mon don si je ne travaille pas et si je n'acquiers pas la sagesse. Je lirai l'aléthiomètre plus profondément. Cela me permettra de tout savoir sur toi.

Ils se séparèrent, après avoir fait leur adieux.

- Lyra...dit Will.

- Will...dit Lyra.

Ils se firent un ultime baiser, et avec un dernier regard de Lyra, Will franchit la fenêtre, précédé de son père, tandis que Lyra, avec un dernier regard de Will, vit le garçon franchir la fenêtre, et la refermer.


End file.
